Wątek:MadHatterka/@comment-5322296-20131007160941/@comment-5322296-20131013162415
Shin psycholog...jest moc xD Podejście do dzieci, rówieśników, senpaiów, dorosłych....HA~ xD Midor w gaciach z liści....Boże.... xD Mad czemu ty mi to robisz? xD o-o O_O O.O ?! ?!! JAPONIO LECE DO CIĘ~! Pal licho że lekcji wudeżeta musze udzielać praktyką nie teorią bo jestem idiotą~! LECĘ DO CIEBIE XD NIE ZAPOMNIAŁAM xD Mad, jakbyś miała trudności w leżeniu na bruchu, robieniu pąpek, brzuszków czy skłonów przez dwa balasty na klacie to też byś nie zapominała -_- Tak bardzo chciałabym być na miejscu Kuro wtedy xD Idiotą to on jest o-o I Kagamin też o-o to że on jest idiotą ie oznacza że każdy w jego otoczeniu (w domyśle mój mąż) też jest o-o *zabiera Murasa od tego idioty* Btw. Jakiej znowu DAT scenie? toć nie pamiętasz ruskich cukierków? xD Tak...puszczają mi nerwy...*wspomina jak puściły jej nerwy przy Fabianie* ... Tak Maduś, taka gorzka aż rzygać się chce love story, gdzie ona wygarnia wszystko i idzie z łzami w oczach, do niego potem dociera. Ja treningu mu nie idzie, ona zalicza 4 faule i jest obgadywana przez teammates pod prysznicem i w końcu jak foreva alone wyłazi a tak ktoś woła "Rei-chin~!" Ah. To takie urocze *rzyga tęczą* Prosze Cię. Ja serio musiałabym być damskim seme xD Wszystko ja bym inicjowała: wyjście na festiwal, pseudo-randka, wspólne pieczenie ciacha, first kiss...To wszystko ja bym musiała zaczynać >< DURNE RÓWNOUPRAWNIENIE XD Dietetyk...Nebuya+dieta....to sie nie skończy dobrze... Mad *uspokaja* nie licz na Bozia wie co. Jestem tylko człowiekiem, a komiksy to moja słaba strona. Tak Mad, tylko true miłość potrafi złamać człowieka~ *gada jakby wiedziała o co chodzi* Maduś? Nieprzewidywalna? Chyba się zgodzę xD Mad on by sie pewnie zastanawiał po co mi są te cycki i czemu mam takie duże te cycki w porównaniu do przeciętnej Japonki ale ok. To jest ta dziecięca niewinność xD Mój mąż innocenci a ja wylatuję z dirty mindem....*facedesk* Wiesz, nie wydaję mi się żeby się zakochał~ On jest na to zbyt dziecinny~ prostolinijny~ ^-^ Przeczytałam "Shin psychola" ....moja samoocena >< Aho na mnie? pfff? pfffff xD Dwie panny się zabiją doprowadziłabym go do szału swoimi rasistowskimi żartami *gaijin na obcym terenie wali rasistowskimi żartami hell yeah* Moja charakterność? XD co jest niezwykłego w moim charakterze prócz tego że z czasem każdego doprowadzam do szewskiej pasji? xD Hyuuga ma Riko now kiss xD Muras na tytan modzie * yey xD* dogadywałabym się z większością. To zależy, czy wyłapałabym indywidualne podejście do każdego. W sumie z każdym dałąbym radę sie dogadać, chociaż niekoniecznie musiałabym chcieć xD *zna wiele męskich osobowości i podle to wykorzystuje* nie dogadywałabym sie z Kurosiem, Kise, Midorimą i paroma innymi. Tsugawę bym zabiła... c: EDIT: SPAM AGAIN XD tak, przeglądałam zerochan.....tak...znowu xD http://www.zerochan.net/1403367 a teraz pomyśl sobie ile grzesznych myśli przenika przez mój umysł xD uke Muras z różowymi kudłami~! a tu różnorakie gwałcioczka for you~ http://www.zerochan.net/1457875 http://www.zerochan.net/1412035 http://www.zerochan.net/1595675#full http://www.zerochan.net/1395993 http://www.zerochan.net/1390179 http://www.zerochan.net/1390180 http://www.zerochan.net/1390177 http://www.zerochan.net/1358459 http://www.zerochan.net/1352560 http://www.zerochan.net/1344017 EDIT2: czuje że to moje nowe motto xD http://static.bezuzyteczna.pl/static/content/e0e72f0ddea3cf24450331991.jpg ekhem....ja bym sie bała xD serio xD Dłuzsze niż moja linijka~! O_O